Love Like a Maze
by Peanutchoco
Summary: Oh Sehun siswa biasa, memilki kehidupan biasa. Bagaimana jika ia dipindahkan dari asrama reguler menjadi asrama Maze yang berisi orang-orang aneh, akankah kehidupannya sama seperti dulu lagi? Mimpi, Cinta dan persahabatan yang belum kau dapatkan sebelumnya, HunHan Kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : Prolog

SM High School, sekolah menengah atas yang paling diminati di seluruh daerah Korea Selatan. Bagaimana tidak sekolah ini masuk 5 jajaran sekolah yang paling banyak menghasilkan murid berkualitas. Jadi kalian tahukan bagaimana otak siswa disini.

SM High School pun menerapkan sistem asrama, mereka membagi 2 asrama yaitu asrama reguler dan asrama _Maze_. Seluruh siswa SM High School memasuki asrama reguler, lalu untuk apa ada asrama _Maze_. Kabarnya asrama ini berisi siswa siswi yang melanggar aturan bahkan sampai yang teraneh pun ada.

Salah satu siswa SM High School adalah Oh Sehun, orang-orang memanggilnya Sehun. Tahun sekarang dia berada di tingkat 2. Seperti murid lainnya Sehun berada di asrama reguler. Dan disini lah asal mula cerita ini dimulai.

**Love Like a Maze**

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Supporting cast : EXO members and another supporters**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Genderswitch for all uke's, Typo. If you don't like please don't read and close the tab**

**Disclamaire : all the cast is not mine. They belong to their parents and entertainment**

**NO PLAGIAT, NO COPY PASTE, THANK YOU**

"Sehun kau membawa apa?"

Ucap Kai –roomate Sehun- saat melihat Sehun masuk dengan membawa sebuah kardus. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Kucing"

"Apa kucing! Hey kau tau kan kita dilarang membawa hewan ke asrama?"

"Iya aku tahu"

"Jika kau tahu kenapa kau masih membawanya!"

"Karena mereka lucu, lihat muka mereka Kai lucu kan?"

"Aissh terserah kau lah"

Ucap Kai sambil menidurkan badannya diatas tempat tidurnya. Kai tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir Sehun, bagaimana jika mereka ketahuan oleh guru Lee bisa gawat nasib mereka. Dari sudut matanya Kai dapat melihat Sehun yang masih asik bermain dengan kucingnya.

"Hun"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana jika kita ketahuan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana jika mereka tahu kita menyimpan kucing disini?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu"

Sepertinya Sehun tidak takut untuk dihukum, berbeda dengan Kai yang terlihat gelisah seakan jika mereka ketahuan mereka akan dikeluarkan dari SM High School. Hey bagaimanapun dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaganya agar bisa masuk kesekolah ini, kan tidak elit jika dia di keluarkan hanya karena kucing. Ya begitulah kira-kira pemikiran Kai sekarang. Kai Kai ada-ada saja kau.

Sehun menghampiri lemari pakaian miliknya dan mengambil baju untuk mengganti seragamnya. Setelah mengganti seragamnya di mengikuti Kai untuk merebahkan dirinya dikasur dan mulai menutup matanya untuk beristrirahat. Tapi sepertinya rencananya harus ditunda, entah mengapa suasana di asramanya menjadi gaduh seketika. Sehun bangun dari posisinya dan melihat Kai yang ternyata sedang menatap Sehun juga, dengan cepat Kai segera membuka pintu kamar mereka untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi yang diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Kai?"

"Entahlah Hun aku tidak tahu"

Jawab Kai sambil mengangkat bahunya bertanda ia tidak tahu.

"Hei ada apa, mengapa ribut sekali?"

Tanya Kai pada siswa yang melewatinya.

"Kau tidak tahu, Lee sonsaengnim datang katanya dia akan melakukan pemeriksaan mendadak."

"Apa?! Pemeriksaan mendadak"

Kai membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya kalau yang di khawatirkannya tadi akan menjadi kenyataan. Memang asramanya selalu melakukan pemeriksaan, tapi bukankah hari ini bukan hari pemeriksaan. Selama mereka berada disini baru kali ini ada pemeriksaan mendadak. Kai dan Sehun saling melirik _**–Bagaimana ini Lee songsaenim datang, mati kita**_kira-kira begitulah isi tatapan Kai untuk Sehun.

"Eoh, aku pergi dulu kamarku berantakan."

"Yo, Terimakasih infonya Dae"

Kai segera menarik Sehun ke dalam kamar.

"Hun cepat sembunyikan kucing nya"

"Iya aku tahu"

"Hun apa yang kau lakukan? ayo cepat sembunyikan kucing nya"

Ucap Kai setelah melihat Sehun diam saja bukannya menyembunyikan kucing itu.

"Sebentar, aku sedang berpikir dimana tempat yang bagus untuk menyembunyikannya"

"Dibawah tempat tidurmu saja ayo ce-"

Tok Tok Tok

"Pemeriksaan asrama, cepat buka pintunya!"

Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikannya ucapannya terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara Lee songsaengnim yang berteriak.

"Cepat sembunyikan Hun!"

Ucap Kai dengan panik, Sehun dengan cepat menyembunyikan kucing tersebut dibawah tempat tidurnya.

**Meong~ meong~**

"Ssttt jangan ribut oke, anak pintar"

Ucap Sehun lembut pada kucing tersebut sambil memegangi kepalanya dan entah bagaimana kucing tersebut mengerti ucapan Sehun. Setelah Sehun menyembunyikan kucingnya Kai langsung membukan pintu kamar mereka.

Dan langsung saja Lee songsaengnim masuk dan mengelilingi kamar mereka melihat apakah ada barang yang tidak diperbolehkan. Untung saja kamar mereka tidak terlalu berantakan, setidaknya mereka tidak akan mendengar ceramah Lee songsaengnim karna kamar mereka berantakan. Mereka menahan napas mereka saat Lee songsaengnim mendekati tempat tidur Sehun dan mengehela napas lega saat Lee songsaengnim menjauh dari tempat tidur Sehun. Lee songsaengnim pun keluar dari kamar mereka setelah merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan kamar mereka.

"Untung saja kita tidak ketahuan, bayangkan jika kita ketahuan tidak tidak aku tidak mau membayangkannya"

Ucap Kai setelah melihat Lee songsaengnim menjauh dari kamar mereka. Kai berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sehun langsung berjongkok untuk mengeluarkan kucing yang Sehun temukan.

"Hun-ah apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan kucing ini?"

"Kai"

"Apa?"

Jawab Kai yang terus memperhatikan kucing tersebut.

"Tuan Kim apakah itu kucing"

Kai mengkerutkan dahinya, perasaannya saja atau suara Sehun berubah menjadi mirip suara Lee songsaengnim. Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, mata langsung membulat saat melihat disana bukan hanya ada Sehun aja tapi juga ada Lee songsaengnim. Ternyata Lee songsaengnim berbalik arah saat akan kembali, dan karena pintu kamar Sehun dan Kai terbuka Lee songsaengnim tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Tuan Kim kucing milik siapa itu?"

"..."

"Tuan Kim saya bertanya pada anda milik si-"

"Milik saya, milik saya songsaengnim"

Ucap salah seorang di ruangan itu.

"Jadi ini milik anda Tuan Oh"

"Ne songsaengnim"

Ya benar tebakan kalian benar Sehun adalah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Tuan Oh anda tahu bukan jika di asrama ini dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan."

"Saya tahu songsaengnim"

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa kucing itu kemari. Tuan Oh ikut saya keruangan kepala sekolah"

"_Ne_ songsaengnim"

Lee Songsaengnim pun keluar diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya. Entah sejka kapan suasana di depan pintu kamar Sehun dan Kai ramai oleh banyak orang.

"Sehun _mianhe_"

Ucap Kai dengan sedikit berteriak, wajahnya dengan jelas menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya.

"_Gwaenchanna_ Kai-ah"

Klek

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Mendengar suara tersebut Kai langsung bangun dari posisi nya.

"Sehun, bagaimana?

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau, kau tidak dikeluarkan kan?"

"Ani, aku hanya dipindahkan ke asrama _Maze_"

"Apa?! Kau dipindahkan"

"Eoh _wae_?"

"_Mianhe _Sehun-ah"

"Gwaenchanna Kai-ah setidaknya aku masih bersekolah disinikan"

Jawab Sehun sambil terkekeh, Sehun berjalan mendekati lemarinya dan mulai mengeluarkan isinya dan memasukkannya ke tas yang akan iya bawa.

"Sehun kau pindah sekarang?"

"_wae_?"

"_Ani_, sini aku bantu"

Sehun tersenyum saat Kai membantunya. Setelah semua barang Sehun sudah selesai dikemas, Sehun pun bersiap akan pergi.

"Semuanya sudah selesai sana pergi"

"Eoh kau mengusirku?"

"Iya sana cepat pergi"

"_Keure Keure _aku akan pergi, Kai-ah jangan merindukanku ne"

"Aish bocah ini, aku tidak akan merindukanmu!?

"Hahaha"

Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan Sehun di asrama _Maze._

_ "SEHUNNIEE~"_

_ "S..Sunbae"_

_ Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku sendiri. Matanya, entah mengapa matanya begitu indah ada sesuatu yang menarik disana._

_ "Siapa namamu?"_

"_Sehun apa itu cinta?"_

_ "Ayo kita rayakan datangnya Sehun yeayy"_

_ "Sehun, jangan pernah berhenti berlari aku mohon"_

_ " Apa kau lolos Sehun?"_

_ "Bagaimana denganmu, apa kau membuat debutmu?_

_ "Iya aku berhasil, bagaimana denganmu?"_

_ "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"_

_ "Sehun"_

_ "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"_

_**-Pergilah aku bisa membencimu jika kau tetap tinggal.**_

"_Berhenti lah bermain-main, mana Luhan yang dulu ku kenal!, Luhan yang selalu bekerja keras!"_

_ "Kalau begitu, PERGILAH DARI PIKIRANKU!"_

"_Aku menyukaimu ah aniya aku mencintaimu"_

_ "Hmm aku tahu"_

_ "Apa kau mencintaiku juga?"_

_ "Ya aku selalu mencintaimu"_

_ "Kalau begitu maukah kah menjadi pacarku?"_

_ "Mianhe..aku tidak bisa"_

**-To Be Continue-**

Hai hai~

Yeaahhh postingan pertama nih, akhirnya di post juga setelah sekian lama hehehe

Maaf nih kalo ceritanya gaje, ini aku terinspirasi dari anime Sakurasaou no pet kanojo setelah rewacth dua kali tiba-tiba muncul nih ide ini wkwkkwk. Oh ya aku masih newbie jadi mohon bantuannya ya :D

Jangan lupa review ya _yerobun~_ *wink #reader muntah

Review _juseyo~_

**Love You**

**Peanutchoco**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Our first meet

* * *

"Kita dapat menggunakan rumus ini.."  
Terdengar sayup-sayup suara guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan. Langit biru tanpa awan, cahaya matahari pagi yang menyegarkan, ah pagi yang cerah..setidaknya begitulah menurut sehun. Ya sehun sedang memperhatikan langit dari dalam kelasnya, sepertinya menatap langit lebih mengasikan daripada mendengarkan gurunya.  
Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik-narik ujung celananya. Sehun merunduk untuk melihat sesuatu itu.

"Meong~"

Eh!? Kenapa ada kucing di dalam kelasnya. Sehun dengan agak terburu-buru menaikkan kepalanya

TUK

"Ahh kepalaku"

Gumamnya setelah kepalanya membentur sesuatu berwarna putih seperti bulu kucing...bulu kucing? Tunggu mengapa semakin mendekat ke arah ku

"Huwaaa.."

* * *

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Supporting cast : EXO members and another supporters**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Genderswitch for all uke's, Typo. If you don't like please don't read and close the tab**

**Disclamaire : all the cast is not mine. They belong to their parents and entertainment**

**Inspired by : Anime Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo and another ff**

* * *

-  
BRAKK  
"Aww shh"  
Sehun terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan posisi terlentang, ah sepertinya dia baru saja bermimpi aneh. Sehun perlahan bangun dari posisinya dengan tangan kanan memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Eoh ini bukan kamar ku" ucapnya sambil berpikir dimana dia.

"Ah benar Maze"

Ucapnya kembali setelah mengingat dimana ia berada. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun berada di Maze. Iris matanya tak sengaja melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, pukul 06:10 masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi sekolah. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu.  
Sekedar informasi Maze terdiri dari dua lantai, Maze juga hanya memiliki sepuluh ruangan yaitu enam ruangan di lantai satu dan empat ruangan berada di lantai atas. Dua diantara enam ruangan di lantai satu adalah dapur yang sekaligus juga berfungsi sebagai ruang makan dan ruang satunya lagi diisi oleh mesin cuci. Sekedar informasi kamar Sehun berada di lantai satu.  
Bola mata Sehun menangkap seseorang yang sedang berkutat di dapur. Seseorang tersebut memiliki tubuh yang tinggi -lebih tinggi darinya, rambutnya yang berwarna black platina diikat dengan model apple hair.

"Kau pasti anak baru itu"

Ucap seseorang itu dengan suara baritonenya, sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaan Sehun.

"Hm"

Sehun berjalan menuju kulkas ya walaupun ia merasa canggung membuka kulkas, mengambil air dingin untuk diminum.

"Ah siapa namamu?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun"

"Keure, Park Chanyeol kau bisa memanggil ku hyung"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan setelah melihat wajah Sehun yang datar datar saja.  
Park Chanyeol tentu saja Sehun mengenalnya -mengetahuinya- . Siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol seluruh warga sekolah mengenalnya. Kaya, tampan, berprestasi dalam bidang musik plus senyumnya yang dapat membuat semua perempuan berteriak histeris. Jangan lupakan juga gelar yang diberikan warga sekolah untuknya "Pemain Wanita" atau bahasa kerennya adalah "Playboy", meskipun mereka sudah mengetahui jika Chanyeol playboy tetap saja mereka mau jika diajak kecan oleh Chanyeol, rumor yang beredar juga mengatakan hubungan Chanyeol tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari satu bulan.

"Aku sedang membuat pancake, kau mau?"

"Tentu kenapa aku harus menolak"

Sehun berjalan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut bermaksud untuk melihat-lihat.

Bruuk

"Aww!"

Terdengar suara perempuan yang mengaduh kesakitan. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya bertanda ia tidak tahu. Sehun yang penasaran mulai berjalan mendekati pintu, jika ia tidak salah dengar suara tersebut berasal dari sini. Saat menengok kearah tangga ia menemukan seorang perempuan yang sedang memegangi kakinya. Sehun menghampiri yeoja tersebut.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau masih bertanya seperti itu setelah melihatku begini!, aww pergelangan kakiku sakit, ayo cepat bantu aku berdiri"

ucap perempuan tersebut dengan sedikit merengek.

"N..ne"

Sehun memapah perempuan tersebut ke dapur, mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan.

"Kau kenapa baek?"

Tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat Baekhyun dipapah oleh Sehun. Ya perempuan tesebut adalah Byun Baekhyun orang-orang mengenalnya dengan kepribadian yang ramah, manja, tidak bisa diam dan seenaknya. Perlu diketahui juga jika Baekhyun ini adalah teman masa kecil Chanyeol bahkan mereka masih sangat dekat sampai sekarang. Baekhyun sangat protektif dengan Chanyeol, walaupun tubuhnya bisa dibilang mungil ia tetap tidak tinggal diam jika ada perempuan yang dekat dengan Chanyeol, mungkin ini alasan Chanyeol tidak pernah lama jika berpacaran.

"Yeollii pergelangan kakiku sakit"

Chanyeol berjongkok untuk melihat kaki Baekhyun. Terdapat sedikit memar dipergelangan kaki Baekhyun.

"Kenapa bisa begini hm?

"tadinya aku ingin mengejutkanmu, tapi aku malah terpeleset ditangga hehehe"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan melakukan yang aneh aneh"

Tak

Jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengenai dahi Baekhyun dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun meringis memegangi dahinya, bibir mungil tersebut mempout lucu.

"Sehun bisakah kau ambilkan air hangat untuk kaki Baekhyun ?"

"Ne hyung"

Sehun pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari air hangat.

"Apa dia anak baru itu ?"

"Hm dia anak baru itu"

Ucap Chanyeol yang masih setia melihat kaki Baekhyun.

"Siapa namanya tadi Se..Se ?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun mengapa kau jadi pelupa Baek"

"Aku tidak pelupa aku hanya tidak jelas mendengarnya tadi"

"Hey hey berhenti mempoutkan bibir mu Baek, bibirmu seperti bebek"

"Kau menyebalkan Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun dengan cepat mencubit tangan Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Auuhh hentikan Baek ini sakit"

"Ekhm...air hangatnya"

Sehun berdehem cukup keras, hey dari tadi mereka tidak mendengarkan Sehun ya setidaknya deheman tersebut menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Eoh thanks Sehun"

Chanyeol mengambil handuk dan baskom yang beriisi air hangat tersebut lalu mengompreskannya ke kaki Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit meringis saat merasakan handuk tersebut berada di kakinya.  
Sehun berniat akan kembali ke kamarnya, setidaknya di kamarnya dia bisa mempersiapkan keperluannya untuk sekolah daripada disini menjadi lilin untuk mereka berdua. Tapi saat Sehun mencapai pintu seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sehun"

"Ne ?"

"Mian tadi aku membentakmu, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun aku berada di tinggkat yang sama dengan Chanyeol"

"Tidak apa-apa sunbae"

Sehun berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

"Yeol kenapa dia tidak memanggilku noona ya ? aku kan juga ingin dipanggil noona"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia takut denganmu"

"YA Park Chanyeol!"

-  
Namja yang memiliki tinggi 183 cm ini sudah memakai seragam lengkapnya, celana warna krem kecoklatannya terpasang rapi, kemeja warna putihnya dibiarkan diluar celananya begitu saja, dasinya dipasang longgar tidak lupa ia memakai blazer warna biru tuanya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam tersebut menutupi dahi menambah kesan lucu sekaligus cool darinya.  
Sehun -namja tersebut- membawa tasnya yang berada di tempat tidur. Sehun berjalan menuju dapur, perutnya sudah protes minta diisi makanan. Meja makan sudah diisi tiga orang disana ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan seorang guru jika Sehun tidak salah guru tersebut adalah Zhang Yi Xing atau biasanya murid-murid memanggilnya Zhang songsaengnim, dia adalah guru yang bertanggung jawab dengan asrama Maze ini.

"Sehun ayo kita makan liat Chanyeol sudah membuatkan pancake untukmu"

"Ne songsaengnim"

Zhang songsaengnim menyambut Sehun dengan ramah bahkan terkesan seperti anak kecil yang memanggil kakaknya untuk makan bersama. Begitu lah sifat Zhang songsaengnim sangat sayang pada murid-muridnya tapi jangan sampai membuatnya marah, jika ia marah mungkin imaje lemah lembutnya hilang begitu saja, sangat mengerikan.

"Songsaengnim aku pergi dulu"

Ucap Sehun setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Pergi kemana ?"

Apa aku sudah bilang jika Zhang songsaengnim ini "sedikit" pelupa.

"Sekolah sonsaengnim"

"Ahaha benar songsaengnim lupa jika kalian harus pergi sekolah"

Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas setelah melihat sifat gurunya ini.

"Sehunniee tunggu aku"

"Sunbae"

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama"

"Baek kau kau tidak mau berangkat bersamaku ?"

"Tidak! Kau menyebalkan hari ini wlee, kajja Sehunie kita berangkat"

Ucap Baekhyun dengan riang sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan berlari keluar.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan riangnya, mungkin kata riang lebih cocok untuk Baekhyun karena Sehun hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dan menjawab apabila jika ia ditanya.

"Sehunie apa impianmu?"

"Sehunie?"

"Hm lucu bukan Sehunie, jadi apa impianmu?

"Entahlah aku belum memikirkannya"

"Kalau aku, aku ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga! Selamat datang sayang, kau pulang cepat hari ini mau makan dulu atau madi dulu kyaa pasti menyenangkan"

Baekhyun bercerita dengan semangatnya bahkan saking semangatnya ia sampai memperagakannya pada Sehun, sepertinya Baekhyun berkhayal terlalu tinggi.

"Cha kita sudah sampai bye-bye Sehuniee sampai berjumpa lagi"

Ucap Baekhyun sambil berlari ke dalam sekolah, Sehun hanya melihatnya dengan datar dan menghela napas. Mungkin sekarang Sehun meyadari bahwa mulai sekarang hidupnya tidak akan setenang dulu lagi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya atau lebih tepat seseorang merangkulnya, ya siapa lagi kalo bukan temannya yang hitam ini, Kai.

"Oi oi baru sehari kau pindah kau sudah membawa perempuan saja, bukankah yang tadi itu Baekhyun sunbae ?"

"Aish lepaskan tangganmu"

"Hey jawab dulu pertanyaanku baru aku lepaskan"

Bukannya melepaskan tangannya dari leher Sehun, Kai malah semakin mempererat rangkulannya.

"Keure keure ia Baekhyun sunbae"

"Wahh daebak, bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya ?"

"Dia berada di asrama Maze"

"Jinjayo kenapa aku baru tahu ya ?"

"Karena kau bodoh Jongin "

Terdengar suara perempuan mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka. Perempuan tersebut adalah Do Kyungsoo ia juga salah satu teman dekat Sehun. Jika Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kain pasti saja ada hal-hal yang diributkan bahkan hal sekecil nodapun mereka ributkan. Tapi sebenarnya mereka sudah berteman dari mereka masih balita.

"Eyy panggil aku Kai bukan Jongin, Kyung"

"Shireo, menyingkir dari sana kalian mengahalangi pintu masuk tahu"

"Ne ne nona Kyungsoo yang terhormat"

"Aish neo!"

Kyungsoo memang tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya nona katanya seperti berada di rumah saja. Kyungsoo memang berada dari keluarga yang berada tapi bukan berarti dia suka di panggil seperti itu. Kyungsoo juga tidak mau memanggil Jongin dengan Kai, katanya aneh saja ia tidak suka.

" Hey hey hentikan ini masih pagi, kajja kita masuk"

Sehun mererai mereka, jika mereka dibiarkan terus bisa-bisa telinganya panas mendengar omongan mereka.

"Sehun kudengar kau dipindahkan ke Maze apa benar ?"

"Hm begitulah"

"Wae? Kenapa kau bisa dipindahkan ?"

"Aku ketahuan memelihara kucing di asrama, ah maja aku lupa tidak memberi makan padanya"

"Bodoh kau kan sudah tau itu di larang dan kau sekarang masih mengkhawatirkan kucing tersebut, kau terlalu baik Sehun-ah"

Sehun hanya diam mendengar ocehan dari Kyungsoo, bagaimanapun jika ia membela pasti ia akan diceramahi juga.

"Sehun coba lihat ini mereka masuk majalah lagi"

"Mereka siapa ?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sunbae lihat mereka di keren sekali"

Dimajalah tersebut tercetak dengan jelas _"PENONTON KONSER YANG DIADAKAN PARK CHANYEOL DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN MENCAPAI 300.000 ORANG"._

Apa aku sudah bilang jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah superstar walaupun mereka tidak benar-benar masuk ke dunia hiburan dan hanya sesekali membuat lagu untuk sebuah perusahaan tapi mereka sudah memiliki fans dimana-mana. Lagu yang dibuat mereka benar-benar enak didengar, suara Baekhyun yang lembut bagaikan malaikat digabung dengan instrumen yang dimainkan chanyeol benar-benar membuat hati setiap orang bergetar.

"Daebak mereka benar-benar keren"

"Eoh Kyung kau juga tertarik dengan mereka ?"

Ucap Kai kaget mengetahui Kyungsoo tertarik dengan mereka, yang Kai tau Kyungsoo jarang sekali tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hm suara Baekhyun sunbae benar-benar keren"

"Ah benar aku baru ingat kalau kau mengikuti les menyanyi"

Ucap Sehun yang masih membaca majalah tersebut.

"Eoh kau ingat, ne aku memang mengikuti les menyanyi walaupun aku tidak memiliki bakat alami seperti Baekhyun sunbae, aku harus berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mencapai impianku mungkin saja di masa depan nanti aku akan satu panggung dengan Baekhyun sunbae"

Sehun dan Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan antara kagum dan tidak percaya, Kyungsoo benar-benar serius dengan impiannya matanya yang buat itu berbinar bahagia saat menceritakan impiannya.

_**Impian ya?**_

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Kyung"

Ucap Sehun dan Kai berbarengan, Kai menggusak kepala Kyungsoo. Ya beginilah mereka walaupun mereka selalu bertengkar tapi tak jarang juga mereka mendukung satu sama lain, seperti sekarang Kai dengan tulus menyemangati Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku"

"Sudah kau bagus dengan rambutmu yang seperti ini"

Bukannya berhenti menggusak rambut Kyungsoo Kai malah terus menggusak rambut Kyungsoo, mungkin sekarang lebih tepat jika Kai sedang memberantakkan rambut Kyungsoo. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang marah dan memberikan beberapa pukulan gratis untuk Kai. Sehun tersenyum melihat mereka yang sekarang sedang saling mengejek satu sama lain. Untung saja bel berbunyi dengan cepat, setidaknya bunyi bel ini dapat menghentikan aksi saling mengejek antara Kai dengan Kyungsoo.

Shin songsaengnim masuk, para siswa langsung berhamburan untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing. Pelajaran pun berlangsung, siswa dan siswi memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan materi di depan kelas. Tapi tetap saja walaupun SM High School memiliki siwa siswi dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, masih terdapat siswa yang menahan kantuk karna bosan bahkan ada juga yang dengan terang-terangan tertidur dan akhirnya kepala mereka terkena lemparan dari guru mereka.

Kriingg

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, guru-guru pun mengakhiri pelajaran mereka. Siswa yang memang sudah menahan lapar langsung menuju kantin bersama-sama. Sehun dan Kai pun tak jauh beda dengan siswa siswa lain mereka langsung menuju kantin jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang mengekori mereka dari belakang. Bangku kanti sudah hampir penuh diisi oleh para siswa yang lain, untung saja masih ada bangku yang kosong untuk mereka tempati.

"Jongin cepat mengantri aku sudah lapar, sekarang kan bagianmu"

Ucap Kyungsoo setelah mereka duduk di bangku kantin, aneh memang tapi mereka memang mempunyai bagian masing-masing seperti sekarang hari ini bagian Kai yang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Baiklah Kyung kau mau makan apa ?"

"Aku mau bibimbab saja"

"Keure dan kau Sehun ?"

"Samakan saja dengamu"

Kai pun pergi mengantri. Sehun yang sedang asik memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang mencari tempat duduk.

"Chanyeol hyung!"

Panggil Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak. Mata Chanyeol melihat-lihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, akhirnya ia menemukan siapa yang memanggil namanya. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah kearah Sehun tidak lupa juga ia mengajak Baekhyun.

"Yo Sehun"

"Sehunie kita bertemu lagi, bolehkah kita duduk disini sepertinya tidak ada lagi bangku yang kosong"

"Ne sunbae, tidak apa-apa kan Kyung ?"

"N..ne tidak apa-apa"

"Kau licik sehunie kau memanggil yeolli dengan hyung kenapa aku tidak dipanggil noona"

"Ne? Ah ne noona"

"Pesanan datang"

Untung saja Kai datang suasana di meja tersebut benar-benar canggung.

"Hyung noona perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku"

"Anyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida"

"Anyeonghaseyo Kim Jongin imnida biasa dipanggil Kai hehe"

"Ne salam kenal"

"Cha ayo kita makan, perutku sudah protes dari tadi"

Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegangi perutnya tidak lupa juga bibirnya yang mempout lucu.

"Ne"

Mereka makan dengan nikmat diselingin dengan obrolan ringan, tentu saja kalian tahu siapa yang paling banyak berbicara siapa lagi kalo buka Baekhyun.

"Eoh aku baru ingat, Sehun kau tadi dipanggil Zhang songsaengnim katanya ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan"

"Zhang songsaengnim ?"

"Ne"

"Hm baiklah "

Karena mereka sudah selesai mengisi perut mereka akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kai Kyung kalian duluan saja aku akan menemui Zhang songsaengnim terlebih dahulu"

"Oke"

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang guru, sesampainya di ruang guru ia segera mencari Zhang songsaengnim.

"Songsaengnim mencariku ?"

"Eoh Sehun ya songsaengnim mencarimu"

"Ada apa songsaengnim ?"

"Ini, sepupuku akan pindah ke Maze hari ini"

Zhang songsaengnim memberikan sebuah photo pada Sehun, didalam photo tersebut terdapat anak kecil dengan gaun berwarna biru dan menggunakan topi.

"Dia tinggal di China, dia pernah tinggal di Korea tetapi hanya sebentar namanya Xi Luhan, bisakah kau jemput setelah pulang sekolah ?"

"Ne!? Tapi kenapa aku mengapa bukan Chanyeol Hyung atau Baekhyun Noona ?"

"Mereka sibuk hanya kau yang sedang tidak sibuk, bisakah ?"

"Ne baiklah, tapi mengapa dia di asrama Maze ?"

"Dia cocok disana, dia akan tiba di depan stasiun pukul 6"

"Ne songsaengnim"

"Terima kasih Sehun kau yang terbaik"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya, lalu pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Sehun berjalan ke arah stasiun, sudah lama ia tidak berjalan-jalan dikota seperti ini. Langit merubah warnanya menjadi jingga mencarkan cahaya yang kehangatan di sore hari. Akhirnya Sehun sampai di depan stasiun, di duduk di kursi taman yang berada di depan stasiun tersebut. Bunga-bunga terbangan mengikuti angin, ah benar sekarang musim semi. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil kelopak bunga yang jatuh di atas kepalanya, tiba-tiba angin bertiup menerbangkan kembali kelopak bunga yang berada di kepala Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan bunga-bunga yang berterbangan itu, sampai mana nya melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon.

_**Eoh bukankah dia...**_

Sehun dengan segera menghampiri perempuan tersebut, setelah sampai didepan perempuan tersebut Sehun bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Hei, Kai ingin menjadi warna apa ?"

Tanya Perempuan tersebut dengan lembut pada Sehun.

"A..aku? aku belum begitu memikirkannya"

"Kalau begitu pikirkanlah"

Sehun memegang rambutnya gugup.

"Aku tidak tahu ingin menjadi warna apa, tapi untuk kali ini, kurasa...warna-warni ?"

"Warna-warni ?"

"Bagaimana denganmu, kau ingin menjadi warna apa ?"

"Aku belum pernah memikirkannya"

"Hei.."

Perempuan tersebut mengambil salah satu kelopak bunga yang berada di roknya.

"Saat ini mungkin...putih"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun Zhang songsaengnim memintaku menjemputmu"

"Yi Xing jijie ?"

Sehun menatap photo yang diberikan oleh Zhang songsaengnim.

_**Seberapa tua photo ini? Setidaknya dia sudah 3 tahun lebih tua sekarang. Tapi...entah kenapa, aku tahu kalau ini dia.**_

"Sehun, Sehun nama yang bagus. Terdengar indah...

Aku suka itu"

_**Deg**_

"Aku suka itu"

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Cha Cha Cha keluar nih chapter 1 nya hehehe

Mian kalo jadi gj ini, ada yang baca ff abal-abal ini ?

Mohon bantuannya masih baru netes ini telurnya hahahaha

So wanna review?

**Love you**

**Peanutchoco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 : First Day**

.

.

TAK TAK

Byaaarrr

"Selamat datang di Maze Sehun dan Luhan!"

Semua terlihat begitu semangat merayakan pesta selamat datang ini. Setelah Sehun membawa Luhan ke Maze Baekhyun dengan semangatnya langsung mengusulkan pesta selamat datang untuk mereka, katanya pesta selamat datang ini wajib dilaksanakan. Tentu saja usulan Baekhyun ini langsung disetujui ole semuanya. Dan beginilah kondisi sekarang meja penuh dengan makanan, gelas gelas dipenuhi dengan cola. Dinding yang tadinya berwarna putih polos sekarang ditempeli pita-pita, balon dan masih banyak lagi, tentu saja kalian tahu ulah siapa ini, siapa lagi kalo bukan Baekhyun.

.

**Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**Supporting cast : EXO members and another supporters**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Genderswitch for all uke's, Typo (s) everywhere. If you don't like please don't read and close the tab**

**Disclamaire : all the cast is not mine. They belong to their parents and entertainment**

**Inspired by : Anime Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo and another ff**

**.**

"Siap ? ayo!"

"Selamat makan"

Semua menikmati makanan yang mereka ambil sambil mengobrol bercanda satu sama lain.

" Ayo makan yang banyak Luhan, mengadakan pesta selamat datang di Maze sudah menjadi tradisi"

Baekhyun mengambil satu potong beef lalu menyuapkannya pada Luhan.

"Ini dia Luhan, ini enak dan lembut ah tapi jangan memakannya terlalu cepat ini masih panas nanti akan membakar lidahmu"

Luhan memandang Baekhyun dengan khas mukanya yang terlihat datar, lembut, dan polos, Luhan akhirnya memakan beef yang diberikan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Jadi kau berasal dari Cina, Luhan ? Kau akan masuk ke SM High School ?"

Tanya Chanyeol sambil menikmati makannya.

"Pindah"

"Dia akan masuk bagian musik kelas dua"

Zhang songsaengnim menjelaskan tentang kepindahannya Luhan. Chanyeol menggeser tempat duduknya menjadi sebelah Sehun lalu berbisik pada Sehun.

"Ayo kita lihat, tingginya kira-kira 164 cm, beratnya kira-kira 47 kg dan dari atas ukurannya adalah B 35, 34 dan 33"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah.

"E..ekhm"

"Apa menurutmu dia "rata" ? jangan sampai ukuran tadi membodohimu. Dia benar-benar langsing jadi kau dapat melihat dada yang lebih besar dari ukuran tadi, percaya padaku"

Ucap Chanyeol dengan yakinnya dan tertawa dengan mesumnya.

"A..apa – apaaan itu ?!"

Nggggrrrr

"Oi Hikari, maaf biasanya dia ramah dengan orang-orang"

Hikari, kucing yang Sehun temukan tersebut tidak biasanya bersikap begitu pada orang lain, mungkin Hikari cemburu majikannya lebih memperhatikan orang lain daripada dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, ini waktunya aku menyanyikan lagu baruku untuk menyambut kalian"

Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu tangannya dengan bersemangat dengan cepat dia meraih handphone dan memutar lagu yang buat, lagu tersebut masih berupa melodi.

"_Sehun, Luhan~ _

_Kami dari Maze telah menunggumu_

_Kuharap sekarang kita selalu berteman baik~_

_Okey!"_

"Liriknya sangat tidak pas dengan lagunya"

Tentu saja sangat tidak pas melodi yang dimainkan lagu tersebut cocok untuk lagu ballad, sedangkan Baekhyun menyanyikannya dengan riangnya sampai-sampai melodi dan nyanyiannya menjadi dua lagu yang berbeda.

"Baek apa ini yang kau sebut lagu untuk menyambut Sehun dan Luhan, bilang saja kau ingin menguji lagu barumu"

"Bisa dibilang begitu Yeoli, jadi bagian mana yang harus aku perbaiki Sehun ?"

"Tidak itu..menurutku itu sudah bagus, ya itu bagus"

"Eeyy itu saja ?"

"Menurutku bagian menuju reffnya harus sedikit dirubah"

"Benarkah Yeoli ? menurutku juga begitu"

"Kau bisa tambahkan nada ini untuk itu"

Mereka sudah asik dengan lagu buatan Baekhyun mengabaikan orang-orang yang berada disana yang masih dengan setia menatap mereka.

"Ah sepertinya mereka tidak akan berhenti, walaupun mereka sering bermain-main tapi tetap saja mereka serius jika mengenai hal seperti ini"

Ucap Zhang songsaengnim yang melihat mereka begitu serius. Sehun merasa hanya dia yang tidak memiliki impian, melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang begitu serius dengan impian mereka membuat Sehun merasa jika hidupnya selama hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia. Sehun mengalihkan pandagannya ke arah lain, tak sengaja iris matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan yang ternyata sedang memandanginya juga. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdegup dengan kencang, entahlah Sehun tidak mengerti setiap kali ia melihat mata Luhan pasti seperti ini yang terjadi. Sehun merasa jika mata Luhan berbeda, matanya memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Sehun begtu tertarik kepadanya.

.

.

"Ini gawat, dia pasti mengira aku tidak ada apa-apanya"

"Argh kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya"

"Tapi dia masuk bagian musik itu artinya dia memiliki bakat yang hebat"

Sehun terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang, ya kalian tidak salah baca itu memang Sehun. Sehun yang kita ketahui memiliki sifat irit bicara berubah menjadi seseorang yang bermonolog sendirian. Dia berbaring sambil memeluk guling dan mengumamkan hal-hal mengenai Luhan, ditemani dengan Hikari yang sekarang sedang mencoba menaiki dada bidangnya.

Meong~

"Hari ini kau sangat gelisah Hikari, kau kenapa hm ?"

Meong

Hikari melompat begitu saja ke dari tempat tidur Sehun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Jadi begitu, kau tidak menyukaiku lagi ?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberimu makan lagi"

Hoamm

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur saja"

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang cerah udara yang masih segar, cuaca yang cocok untuk pergi ke sekolah dan bekerja.

"Yeoli ayo cepat tangkap aku"

"Tidak untuk hari ini"

Baekhyun berlari mengelilingi Chanyeol lalu berlari ke depan, setelah sudah di rasa cukup jauh dia berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ayo Yeoli kejar aku"

"Hah..baiklah, hey tunggu aku!"

Akhirnya mereka pergi ke sekolah dengan saling mengejar satu sama lain. Lain lagi dengan keadaan di Maze, Sehun berada di ruang makan ditemani oleh Zhang songsaengnim. Seperti pagi sebelumnya Sehun sedang memberi makan Hikari sekali-kali ia bercanda dengan kucing itu.

"Semuanya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, aneh"

Ucap Sehun yang masih tetap bermain dengan Hikari.

"Mungkin mereka sedang dikendalikan oleh makhluk asing"

Jawab Zhang songsaengnim yang sedang memakan sarapan pagi dengan santainya. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan songsaengnimnya ini hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah datar.

"Eoh kau jangan lupa untuk mengantar Luhan ke sekolah Sehun"

"Ne songsaengnim"

"Ingat dia tanggung jawabmu, jika Luhan terluka aku tidak akan segan segan menghajarmu Sehun. Kau harus mengantarnya sampai sekolah, arra ? songsaengnim pergi dulu ne"

Sehun dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun Sehun bingung kenapa Luhan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, hey dia masih mau melihat matahari pagi. Perubahan raut wajah Zhang songsaengnim memang menyeramkan.

Setelah selesai memberi makan Hikari Sehun menuju lantai dua untuk membangunkan Luhan. Walaupun sebenarnya anak laki-laki tidak diperbolehkan untuk ke lantai dua yang lantai dua memang diperuntukkan untuk kamar perempuan saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak mungkin menunggu Luhan sampai bangun sedangkan 30 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi, sangat tidak lucukan jika Luhan terlambat di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Luhan bangun, lagi kita akan terlambat jika kau tidak bangun"

"..."

Merasa tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya Sehun berinisiatif untuk masuk ke kamar Luhan.

"Luhan aku masuk"

Klek

"..."

Brak!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau sedang berpakaian Luhan"

Ucap Sehun dengan cepat, mukanya berubah menjadi merah. Jelas saja Sehun merasa malu, bagaimana tidak malu saat Sehun masuk kamar Luhan ia melihat Luhan sedang memakai kemeja sekolahnya. Maka karena itulah muka Sehun memerah.

Klek

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah berpakaian lengkap sekarang.

"Aku baru saja akan menjawabmu"

Ucap Luhan dengan nada datar nan lembut miliknya. Raut mukanya pun datar yang berkesan polos seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya lebih cepatkan"

Ucap Sehun, sekarang raut wajahnya tidak seshock tadi walaupun rona pink masih terdapat sedikit di wajahnya. Bukannya mendengarkan Sehun, Luhan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun.

"Ayo kita pergi Sehun, kita bisa terlambat"

"Tunggu kau mau pergi sekolah dengan rambut yang begitu"

"Wae ? Kenapa dengan rambutku"

"Rambutmu berantakan Luhan"

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya rapi jadi ku biarkan saja"

Sehun terdiam mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan ini perempuan atau jangan-jangan Luhan adalah perempuan jadi-jadian, kira-kira seperti inilah yang dipikirkan Sehun sekarang.

"Tunggu disana jangan-jangan kemana-mana aku akan merapikan rambutmu"

Sehun pergi mengambil sisir di kamar Luhan. Tapi saat memasuki kamar Luhan ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Huwaa"

"Kau kenapa Sehun ?"

"Kenapa kamarmu bisa seberantakan ini Luhan ?"

Kamar Luhan mungkin bisa dibilang seperti habia terkena badai. Sangat berantakan, baju dimana bahkan entah kenapa dikamar Luhan banyak sekali bungkus makanan ringan.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Ucap Luhan dengan polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau ingat-ingat yang kau lakukan semalam"

"Makan malam"

"Lalu ?"

"Mandi"

"Lalu ?"

"Memakai baju dan tidur"

"Lalu kenapa bisa kamarmu menjadi seperti ini"

"Aku tidak tahu"

Sekarang Sehun bukan lagi mempertanyakan apa Luhan perempuan atau bukan, tapi sekarang Sehun menanyakan apa Luhan itu manusia atau jangan-jangan Luhan itu ternyata alien. Hah entahlah lebih baik ia mencari sisir dan cepat merapikan rambut Luhan.

Akhirnya Sehun menemukan sisir Luhan setelah mengeledah kamar Luhan.

"Luhan kemari aku akan merapikan rambutmu"

Luhan diam saat Sehun menyisir rambutnya. Sehun dengan telaten menyisir rambut Luhan. Rambut Luhan begitu lembut seperti rambut bayi. Bahkan wanginyapun seperti wangi bayi. Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

"Sehun, apa rambutku sudah rapih ?"

"A..ah ne"

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara Luhan. Dengan cepat Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Luhan.

"Ayo kita pergi, kita bisa terlambat Luhan"

Ucap Sehun sambil memengang tengkuk nya, lalu melihat jam yang ternyata 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi lalu menarik tangan Luhan menuju lantai satu. Sadar akan tangannya yang masih memengang tangan Luhan, Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Mian.."

Dengan cepat Sehun memakai sepatunya.

"Arrgh kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, ayolah apa kau tidak bisa sedikit tenang"

Gumam Sehun dengan sangat pelan pada jantungnya.

"Sehun"

"Hm, kenapa ?"

"Bisakah kau menalikan sepatuku ? Aku tidak bisa menalikannya"

"Hah sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini Luhan"

Ucap Sehun sambil menarik rambut hitamnya.

"Bermain biola"

"Hanya itu ?"

"Mendengarkan musik"

"Lalu ?"

"Bermain biola"

"Hah sudahlah lupakan"

Ucap Sehun frustasi. Setelah menalikan sepatu Luhan, Sehun dan Luhan pergi ke sekolah dengan terburu-buru.

.

.

"Hey kau kenapa lemas pagi-pagi begini huh ?"

Tanya Kai pada Sehun yang menengkurapkan kepalanya diatas meja miliknya.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan Hun dengan mukamu yang seperti itu"

"Sudahlah Jongin jangan mengganggunya begitu"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang asik membaca.

"Memang kau tahu Soo dia kenapa ?"

Kyunsoo mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Aish kau sama saja"

"Kau berisik Kai"

Sehun akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa saat tadi dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Akhirnya kau bersuara juga Hun, ku kira kau kehilangan suaramu"

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan lelucon yang ia buat, tawanya mulai mereda saat dirasa Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak tertawa.

"Tidak lucu ya..hehe"

Kai memegang tengkuknya sambil tertawa canggung. Tangan Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak bertemu dengan kepala Kai. Terlihat sekarang Kyungsoo melayangkan pukulan penuh kasih sayangnya pada Kai. Tentu saja Kai hanya bisa mengaduh dan tidak bisa melawan, poor Kai.

"Kau kenapa sih Hun ?"

"Kau tahu pagi ini pagi yang paling melelahkan disana"

"Maksudmu di Maze ?"

"Hm, memang dimana lagi Kai-ah "

Kai sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun sekarang, tapi tentu saja Kai tidak mau menjadi orang yang tertawa diatas penderitaan teman. Jadi sebisa mungkin ia menahan tawanya ini.

"Jadi hanya gara-gara itu kau seperti ini, kau ada-ada saja Hun"

"..."

Sehun melihat Kai dengan deathglarenya.

"Hey hey tidak usah sampai melihatku begitu, eoh Hun kau tidak lupa untuk berlatih dance sepulang sekolah kan ?"

"Eoh benar hampir saja aku melupakannya"

"Soo kau mau ikut ?"

"Ani, aku ada latihan vokal dengan paduan suara"

Selaun mengikuti les vokal Kyungsoo juga mengikuti ekstrakulikuler paduan suara, sedangkan Sehun dan Kai mengikuti dance.

Kringggg

Bel sekolah berbunyi, para siswa mulai memasuki kelas masing-masing bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang, bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai para siswa berhamburan menuju kantin untuk melepas rasa lapar yang sudah menyiksa mereka. Tidak berbeda dengan siswa lain, tiga sekawan inipun pergi menuju kantin. Sekarang adalah bagian Sehun untuk memesan makanan mereka, setelah menanyakan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo ingin memesan apa ia segera mengantri untuk memesan makanan tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan makanannya ia segera menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo. Seperti biasa mereka sudah berseteru kecil, entah apalagi yang mereka debatkan.

"Hey hey sudah makanan kalian bisa dingin kalau kalian terus seperti ini"

"Terserah aku dong, bagaimanapun ini caraku memegang sumpit"

"Soo, makananmu akan lama habisnya jika kau memegangnya seperti itu"

Mereka tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun. Malah sekarang mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain, Sehun sudah menyerah untuk melerai mereka lebih baik ia makan makannya sambil menonton mereka lumayanlah dapat tontonan gratis.

"Sehun"

Sehun menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari orang yang memanggilnya.

Uhuk uhuk

Sehun tersedak, terkejut melihat Luhan dengan muka datarnya sangat dekat dengan Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa muncul dengan cara normal huh"

"Tadi aku sudah memanggilmu"

"Ekhm..Hun kenapa tidak bilang kau mempunyai teman semanis ini, bukankah kita teman"

Ucap Kai dengan salah satu tangannya merangkul Sehun. Rupanya Kai sudah tidak beradu mulut lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum sudah tersenyum manis saja pada Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa dia temanmu di Maze ?"

"Hm, dia Xi Luhan dia pindahan dari Cina..sekarang ia tinggal di Maze"

"Anyeonghaseyo Xi Luhan imnida"

Luhan membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ahh kalian berdua tinggal bersama di Maze, sepertinya kalian cukup akrab"

"A..kalau itu.."

"Sehun adalah pria pertama ku"

"A..apa pertama ?" Kyungsoo terlihat sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya, Sehun yang selama ini dia kenal ternyata seperti itu, ya beginilah kira-kira pemikiran Kyungsoo setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Bukan seperti itu Kyung.." Sehun sepertinya menangkap kesalah pahaman disini, dia mencoba mejelaskannya pada Kyungsoo tapi sayang Kyungsoo lebih cepat dari Sehun.

"Sehun kau berani - beraninya!"

Tangannya Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk melayang. Sedangkan Sehun, mukanya memelas ia ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini pada Kyungsoo tapi keadaan sekarang membuatnya terpojok.

"Luhan..jelaskan dengan benar, Kyung ini bukan seper-"

"Aku senang Sehun menjadi yang pertama" ucap Luhan dengan polosnya

"Huwa Hun kemarin Baekhyun sunbae sekarang perempuan manis ini, kau hebat juga Hun"

Bukannya menenangkan Kyungsoo, Kai malah dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu. Terang saja Kyungsoo semakin ingin menghajar Sehun.

"Oh Sehun...kau!"

Kyungsoo langsung menyerang Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya. Tidak sakit memang pada awalnya tapi jika terus dipukuli seperti itu juga tetap saja sakit.

"A..aa Soo hentikan ini sakit"

"Tidak akan! Kau berani-beraninya Oh Sehun!"

"Sudalah Kyung kasian Sehun"

"Diam kau Jongin"

Ya seperti ini lah keadaan sekarang, Kyungsoo masih setia memberikan pukulannya pada Sehun, dan Sehun terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Kai sekarang dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun tersiksa, poor Sehun.

"Sehun teman pria pertamaku, selama ini aku hanya memiliki teman perempuan"

"..."

Hening. Tiga sekawan itu terdiam seketika. Oke sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo saja yang terdiam. Sedangkan Kai masih tertawa walaupun tidak seheboh tadi.

"Sudah kubilangkan ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan Soo" ucap Sehun.

"Mian..hehe"

"Soo, kau harus melihat wajah Sehun tadi, wajahnya sangat mengenaskan" siapa lagi yang berbicara seperti ini selain Kai.

"Aish kau ini...dan kau Luhan seharusnya kau mengatakanya dari awal jadi ada yang salah paham kan"ucap Sehun

"Aku sudah mengatakannya" jawab Luhan dengan datar, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Hey hey kau memakan makananku Luhan"

"Aku lapar"

"Sabar Sehun sabar semua ini ada jalan keluarnya(?)" Ucap Sehun pelan sambil menarik napas lalu membuangnya. Sepertinya Sehun harus sering-sering bersabar mulai sekarang.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri keran air yang berada di halaman sekolah, katanya ia ingin mencari angin segar.

Sehun menunduk, kepalanya lebih rendah dari keran. Lalu membuka mulutnya siap meminum air yang keluar dari keran tersebut. Saat sedang asik dengan kegiatannya tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang.

"Ada apa ini ? Menghabiskan makan siangmu sendirian"

Oh ternyata Zhang songsaengnim.

"Aku hanya makan setengah makananku jadi aku minum air untuk mengisi setengahnya"

"Hahaha Hun kau menyedihkan"

Zhang songsaengnim malah menertawakan Sehun. Bukannya memberikan kata yang lebih manusiawi, hah Zhang songsaengnim kau ada ada saja.

"Luhan menghabiskan makananku, bukankah songsaengnim ini walinya ayo ganti rugi padaku"

"Ah benar kau belum mengubah penelitian karirmu ya?"

"Jangan mengubah topik, ini tentang Luhan"

"Kau mengisinya dokter, itu sudah biasa lagipula menjadi dokter tidak cocok untukmu"

"Songsaengnim apa kau meragukanku.."

"Jadi seperti Baekhyun, dia jenius"

"Memang apa yang ditulisnya ?"

"Eoh dia menulis 'Masa depanku terlalu cerah untuk dilihat haha' bukankah dia jenius"

Zhang songsaengnim mempraktekkan bagaimana Baekhyun yang menjelaskan penelitian karirnya lengkap dengan tangan yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi dan nada khas Baekhyun.

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Dia itu alien, makhluk bumi tidak akan melakukan itu" gumam Sehun

"Jadi berhentilah bermain-main, kata 'Perguruan tinggi' sudah cukup bagi mereka"

"Tapi.."

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik, aku hanya memberitahumu saja" ucap Zhang songsaengnim dengan senyum lembutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Sehun terdiam ia tidak mengerti mengapa Zhang songsaengnim menganggapnya bermain-main. Tapi seketika raut muka Sehun berubah saat menyadari sesuatu.

_Dia mengganti topiknya_

_._

_._

"Kami pulang"

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya pulang dari sekolah setelah belajar dari pukul depalan pagi hingga pukul lima sore. Maze terlihat sepi, sepertinya semua orang belum kembali.

Tanpa kata apapun Luhan pergi menuju lantai dua begitu saja, membiarkan Sehun yang masih melihatnya dari belakang.

"Jangan lupa untuk ganti bajumu" teriak Sehun yang dibalas oleh keheningan. Sehun mengangkat bahunya bertanda ia tidak ambil pusing karena itu. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengganti segaram sekolahnya dengan baju yang lebih santai.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Sehun segera membuka satu persatu kancing baju seragamnya lalu membuka keseluruhan bajunya. Tubuhnya yang atletis dengan otot tangan dan perut yang belum terbentuk sempurna itu terlihat pas.

Sehun mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan celana santai selutut. Sehun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, merasa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam Sehun terlelap, keadaan Maze masih seperti awal hening seperti orang-orang akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda dari keadaan awal, sekarang terdengar suara permainan biola yang digesek dengan indahnya melantun di Maze ini.

Suara ini tak sengaja membuat Sehun yang terlelap jadi terbangun. Sehun yang baru saja terbangun dibuat penasaran dengan suara biola ini. Ia mulai mencari asal suara biola tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Suara biola tersebut berasal dari sini, Sehun mencoba melihat ke dalam kamar Luhan melalui celah pintu, pintu tidak tertutup rapat.

Bisa Sehun lihat disana Luhan sedang memainkan biola dengan mahir raut wajahnya benar-benar menggambarkan ia sangat menghayati permainannya. Wajah Luhan yang disinari oleh cahaya matahari senja sangat mempesona ditambah dia sedang memainkan biolanya dengan serius.

Tanpa sadar Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan. Sehun seperti terkena hipnotis dia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Luhan. Ini seperti bukan Luhan yang Sehun kenal tadi pagi, Luhan yang ini berbeda.

Klek

Pintu terbuka, Sehun tidak sengaja mendorongnya. Permainan Luhan berhenti, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Sehun..."

"Oh hai...tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar permainan biolamu, permainanmu sangat bagus" Sehun menggaruk punggung lehernya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Terimakasih"

Suasana canggung langsung menghiasi tempat tersebut. Oke mungkin hanya Sehun yang merasakannya karena Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap Sehun.

"Kami pulangg"

Untung saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang, jadi setidaknya Sehun bisa melarikan dari suasana canggung ini.

"...kalo begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dahulu" Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun mendapat giliran untuk membuang sampah keluar, sayang sekali ia kalah hompimpah tadi. Setelah meletakkan sampah-sampah yang ia bawa Sehun segera bergegas pulang. Tapi saat ia berbalok ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Eoh pagi Soo, kau bangun pagi sekali"

"Pagi Hun sekarang jadwal piketku jadi aku harus bangun pagi-pagi"

"Hmm"

"Sehun perempuan kemarin..dia berada di kelas musik kan ?"

"Luhan ? Ya di bermain biola, permainannya bagus..dia sangat serius saat memainkaannya. Aku ingin menyemangatinya, tapi...ini juga untukmu Soo"

Warna merah kentara terlihat disekitar pipi Kyungsoo, mukanya terasa panas. Padahal Sehun hanya menyemangatinya saja.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras dengan latihan vokalmu, kau benar-benar sangat gigih untuk meraih cita-citamu. Aku senang melihatmu begitu"

Pipinya bertambah merah setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terakhir, ditambah dengan senyum lembut dari Sehun. Ia sangat senang mendengarnya, ia janji akan terus berjuang untuk meraih cita-citanya.

"Ka..kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Sampai berjumpa di sekolah Soo"

Kyungsoo berlari, tidak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. Senyumannya terus terlihat dari bibir heartshape miliknya, hari ini ia merasa sangat bersemangat.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo Sehun tidak seceria tadi, mukanya sedikit murung.

"Semua orang sangat mengagumkan" gumamnya.

_Luhan, Kyungsoo. Mereka tahu apa yang mereka harus lakukan._

Sehun merenggangkan badannya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. Wajahnya menengadah ke arah langit.

_Aku bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol sunbae dan yang lainnya. Karena itu..suatu hari aku akan menemukan keinginanku._

Sehun memasuki ruang makan, telinganya mendengar alunan biola klasik yang di putar oleh Chanyeol. Begitu damai dan sejuk, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa tenang.

"Indahnya" ucap Sehun

"Terimakasih"

"Eh? Mengapa kau berterima kasih padaku Luhan?"

"Aku yang memainkannya"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bagaimana bisa Luhan yang memainkannya. Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang berada disana juga ikut berbicara.

"Kau masih belum tahu juga ?"

"Chanyeol hyung.."

"Lihat cover albumnya"

Sehun yang masih terlihat bingungpun mengikuti ucapan Chanyeol. Bola mata Sehun membesar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Cover album tersebut memang biasa saja, berwarna navy blue. Tapi yang membuat Sehun terkejut adalah tukisan yang terpampang jelas di cover tersebut. '_Xi Luhan' _benar nama inilah yang sukses membuat Sehun terkejut.

Sehun segera berlari ke kamarnya membuka handphonenya, mencari mesin pencari. Ia dengan cepat menuliskan kata _'Xi Luhan' , _tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Zhang songsaengnim saat pertama kali memperkenalkan Luhan padanya.

_"Kau tidak melihatnya di siaran Tv atau di majalah ?"_

Kala itu Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatan Zhang songsaengnim.

Sehun mengklik seacrh..dan munculkah berbagai artikel tentang Xi Luhan.

_'Musisi jenius di usia yang masih sangat muda'_

_'Gadis jenius memasuki dunia musik internasional'_

_'Konser tunggal Xi Luhan'_

Sehun mengklik salah satu dari artikel tersebut. Sehun benar-benar dibuat terdiam seribu bahasa.

_Ini tidak seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sunbae. Luhan adalah..._

_._

_._

_._

**\- To Be Continue –**

Ada yang masih inget ff ini ?

Hehe mian ilang gitu aja, uhhh gila akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas baget sampe susah buat nerusin ff ini

Semua tugas ini membunuhku T.T

Jangan Lupa review biar semangat buat lanjutinnya hehe

Dannn buat Oh Juna93, Big thanks for you hehe makasih banyak karena udah review :D review lagi ya hehe

**Oh Juna93 : **anehnya kaya gimana? Hmm...aneh disinituh aneh dari segi sikap dan cara berpikir mereka gitu jadi mereka yang tinggal yang di maze itu orang2nya limited edition wkwkwkwk...kalo buat hunhan yang ngomongin warna itu sebenernya Luhan tu nanya kalo kamu warna kamu pingin jadi warna apa buat mengisi orang lain...ya semacam gitu, sebenernya disana si hunhun juga gak begitu ngerti wkwkwk

Kata terakhir...jangan lupa buat review nee~

**Love You**

**Peanutchoco**


End file.
